


One Sin More

by EffingEden



Category: True Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This pain is too much to bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sin More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoruichiyoshi12](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yoruichiyoshi12).



> Prompt from comment_fic : True Blood, Godric/Eric, Eric refuses to leave Godric's side as the rising sun began to burn them

Smoke curls from their skin, the first taste of agony rolling through his mind though he has know worse – though knowing his Viking suffers in kind makes it more than just a physical ache.

Knowing that much more will kill him – that is the pain that he cannot endure mutely.

“Go inside,” he said as forcefully as he can. “I am not afraid.”

“I am!” Eric snarled, staring up at him with such a strange mingle of emotions on his face, panic and fury and longing, but most of all there was love. It would have stolen away his breath, if he had any. “I’m afraid, Godric, I’m afraid of a world you are not a part of.”

“You will adapt.” He cupped his child’s jaw, slid his fingers through pale blonde hair, feeling wonder as the powerful warrior shut his eyes and leaned into his touch, dying under the rising sun but still craving his touch.

“For what reason? If you die, I lose what I exist for.”

The sun was truly dawning now, the sky blossoming in a way he had never taken time to notice alive. It would take only a few more moments. “I have killed you once already. Do not make me bear this, too.”

Blue eyes opened, and it was like looking upon a dire wolf. “I will not move from your side.”

Damn Vikings and all their courage.

Godric’s gaze moved over Eric’s features, to the bloodied tracks flowing from his eyes, to the sun-smoke lifting from his pale skin like mist from a lake. No, this was a pain, a sin, he couldn’t bear. He nodded, smiling wanly at the brilliant look of joy on his child’s face. A moment later Eric was off his knees and they put their backs to the sun and to the final death.


End file.
